Dark Knight Rises (Maybe, Not Really)
by Fictionstv
Summary: Bruce Wayne, the borderline psychotic, chronically drunk, severely injured Dark Knight returns to fight Bane only to get the beating of his life. Also featuring Kara aka Supergirl as his less-than-faithful teammate. In their defeat, Bruce and Kara discover more about themselves and what they value most.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Knight Rises (Maybe, Not Really)**

A maid went through the largely vacant Wayne Manor and up the stairs towards Bruce Wayne's room. Entering the room, she placed the meal tray on a table and then continued to snoop around. She looked over pictures of Thomas and Martha Wayne. She then noticed an archery target on the wall. She touched the arrow curiously and then with her left hand caught the one that had been shot at her.

"Really?" Kara asked giving him an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked still holding his bow. "And in that outfit?" he added.

Kara looked down at her maid uniform. "You like it?" she smiled.

Bruce could not deny being turned on by Kara in the maid costume. A number of role-playing games went through his head. "Well, that depends. Do you have a feather duster?" Bruce asked looking her over.

"I can get one," she said flirtatiously.

"Good, dust the whole house," Bruce ordered.

"Still an asshole even after all these years," Kara sighed. "At least you don't have long nails and facial scars."

"Is that what they say about me?" Bruce asked offended.

"They also say you never leave your room and that you pee in mason jars," Kara added.

Bruce nodded. "I told Alfred not to tell anyone about that."

"It's just that nobody sees you," Kara remarked.

Bruce looked at Kara's necklace. "That's a beautiful necklace. It couldn't be my mother's, hers are in this safe."

Kara frowned as Bruce looked over a totally broken safe as if someone had punched through it. "Really, Kara?" Bruce said disappointed.

"I was curious. You're such a cheap ass," Kara said defensively.

"You're supposed to steal from foreign nations, not from me," Bruce corrected.

"Whatever. What are you going to do about it? You're as likely to hit a woman as I am likely to hit a cripple," Kara teased.

"I have done both, and I only use this cane to look statesman-like," Bruce said embarrassed.

"Oh really," Kara doubted and then lightly kicked the cane sending Bruce to the ground.

Bruce cried out in pain and agony. Kara waited patiently as he acted like a cry baby for a few minutes. Alfred entered the room and ran over to Bruce. "What do we do when we fall, Master Bruce?" Alfred reminded him.

Bruce looked at Alfred teary eyed. "We get back up," he answered.

"That's right. Let me help you up," Alfred offered and then gave Bruce his hand.

Alfred struggled to get Bruce off the ground sending Bruce back to the floor. Kara shook her head in silent disappointment. Finally, Bruce got back to his feet.

"Miss Tate was asking to see you again," Alfred told him.

"She's very persistent," Bruce noted.

"And quite lovely, in case you were wondering," Alfred said.

"Hey, I'm right here. You said the same thing about Dr. Chase Meridian," Kara reminded him.

"What happened to the safe?" Alfred asked alarmed.

"I tested it. It failed," Kara said nonchalantly.

"It wasn't meant to withstand a punch from an alien," Alfred said disgruntled.

"Perhaps, you should stop letting her into the house," Bruce accused Alfred.

"Please, I can come here whenever I want," Kara said dismissively.

"I'm going back to bed," Bruce said and limped away.

Kara and Alfred gave disapproving looks. "He's not the same anymore," Kara said sadly.

"Maybe, you can lift his spirits," Alfred suggested.

* * *

A few days later, there was a knock on the door. "I need to see Bruce Wayne," Officer Blake said to Alfred.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Wayne doesn't take unscheduled calls. Even from police officers," Alfred replied.

"And if I get a warrant, in the investigation of Harvey Dent's murder; would that still count as unscheduled?" Blake threatened.

"Yes it would, now fuck off," Alfred replied.

"Come on, man. The commissioner just got kidnapped," Blake said.

"So?" Alfred asked disinterestedly.

"Look, it could be a serious threat against Gotham. I think he'll be interested," Blake pressed.

"Alright," Alfred allowed him inside.

Blake entered the house and found Kara walking towards him. "Who's this? You look cute," Kara complimented.

"I'm with Gotham PD, ma'am," Blake said politely.

Kara scanned him with her X-ray vision. "You look so healthy and strong for a human," she continued.

Blake gave her a strange look. "Thanks."

"Kara is a guest at Wayne Manor. She's writing his autobiography," Alfred explained.

"Yeah, I'm recording how many whores he's been with and his addiction to a dozen controlled substances," Kara said helpfully.

"Okay," Blake said awkwardly.

"What can I do for you, officer," Bruce said as he entered the room with a cane.

"Commissioner Gordon has been shot," Blake said bluntly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bruce said with false sincerity.

"He chased a gunman down into the sewers. When I pulled him out, he was babbling about an underground army," Blake began.

"It's Croc isn't it?" Bruce said seriously.

"No, Bane," Blake corrected.

"Shouldn't you be telling this to your superior officers," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"I did. One of them asked if he saw any giant alligators," Blake said. "He needs you. He needs the Batman."

"If Commissioner Gordon thinks I'm the Batman, he must be high out of his mind," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, you would know," Kara smirked.

"Shut your mouth," Bruce told her.

"Look, I'm an orphan like you. My mom died in a car accident and my father was murdered over a gambling debt," Blake began.

"Hey, we're all orphans here," Kara said giving Blake an inappropriate fist bump.

"Anyway, I was this angry kid that no one cared to understand. I was even in the circus for a while," Blake continued.

Bruce mouthed "What the fuck" as he listened to Blake's story.

"I was eventually sent to St. Swithin's. It used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation. We all worshiped you, Mr. Wayne. We made up stories and legends about you," Blake said.

Bruce simply stared at Blake in amazement. "I don't know why you took the fall for Dent's murder, but I'm still a believer in the Batman. Even if you're not," Blake said as he turned to leave.

"Why did you say your boy's home used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation?" Bruce asked at the door.

"Because the money stopped. Might be time to get some fresh air and start paying attention to the details. Some of those details need your help," Blake said and then left.

Bruce gave Blake a dumbfounded look and turned back to Alfred and Kara. "Well, damn," Bruce said depressed.

"You closed down a boy's home. That's so harsh," Kara remarked.

"Alfred, why did we stop funding that boy's home? They all worship me," Bruce asked.

"You needed the money for your new Batmobile," Alfred replied.

"Ah, that's right," Bruce recalled.

"You monster," Kara chided.

"Hey, I didn't become Batman to save the children. I did it to kick ass," Bruce said.

"But think of all those children that love you. They'll grow up one day and make a statue of you," Kara said.

"That is true," Bruce agreed.

"Next fiscal year then, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Right, next fiscal year," Bruce replied.

* * *

Bruce entered the Bat cave with Alfred. "What do we know about Bane?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Alfred replied.

"Really? There are no files?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"It's probably not his real name," Alfred pointed out.

"I'll fly around the world and see if I can find anything," Kara said behind them.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Bruce asked outraged.

"Please, I have X-ray vision. I know this cave's entire floor plan."

Kara took off in a red and blue flash. "Time to talk to Mr. Fox," Bruce muttered.

"What for?" Alfred asked.

"I need some new badass weapons. I also need to make an appointment at the hospital for my leg," Bruce said.

"Which hospital, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Whichever one Gordon is in," Bruce replied.

* * *

Bruce arrived at the doctor's office to discover what he would need to do to kick ass once again. The doctor placed his X-Rays on the wall. "I've seen worse cartilage in knees," the doctor remarked.

"That's good," Bruce said ignorantly.

"No, that's because there is no cartilage in your knees," the doctor corrected.

"So, are we going to do this: you say something that sounds good only to later tear me down," Bruce asked sarcastically.

"That's what you pay me for, Mr. Wayne," the doctor reminded him.

"That's right," Bruce recalled.

"Basically, Mr. Wayne, you're fucked up," the doctor concluded.

"Really?" Bruce wondered feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't have much use in your elbows and shoulders. You got scar tissue on your kidneys, concussive damage on your brain, and you got scars all over your body," the doctor said. "Mr. Wayne, what have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been preparing for some movie roles...one role required me to be a meth head and another one required me to get really fat," Bruce listed off.

"Mr. Wayne, I would lay off the meth and the Twinkies," the doctor recommended.

"Will do," Bruce agreed. "Can I get some pain killers?"

"You read my mind," the doctor smiled. "Just stay right there."

As soon as the doctor left, Bruce put on a black mask as if he were about to rob the place. He went through the window and descended down several floors to Gordon's room. Bruce came in the unlocked window and took a squat in front of Gordon.

"You look old," Bruce remarked in his Batman voice.

"Fuck you, too," Gordon replied.

"Remember how we trolled the whole city with Dent's death?" Bruce smiled.

"How could I forget? I have to memorialize the guy every year," Gordon said.

"Everything went perfectly to plan. Now, I fight both criminals and cops," Bruce said pleased.

"Evil has returned from below. They stole my speech on how Dent was the real killer," Gordon admitted.

"God damn it, Gordon," Bruce swore.

"This trolling has gone too far," Gordon said.

"Trolling never goes too far," Bruce said disappointed in him.

"I hope I die before they read it," Gordon said depressed.

"Well, that makes two of us," Bruce grumbled.

"Fuck you," Gordon muttered.

"Look, man. I'm coming back to kick ass again. Some of your cops may end up horribly injured in the process," Bruce warned him.

"I expect nothing less from the Batman," Gordon smiled.

* * *

That night, Bruce struggled to get out of his sports car with his cane. "Fuck!" he cursed as he found himself unable to get out. The reporters immediately took pictures as he finally got out and walked the red carpet towards an extravagant hall. As he did, he used an EMP device to disable all of their cameras.

"Bruce Wayne? At a charity ball?" Miranda Tate questioned him.

"Is this what this is?" Bruce asked horrified. "So...who are you?" Bruce wondered.

"It's Miranda Tate, one of your biggest investors," she said displeased.

"Not ringing a bell," Bruce admitted.

"Anyway, even before you became a recluse, you never went to these things," Miranda noted.

"That's because these parties aren't really about charity. They're about feeding the ego of whoever society hag laid this on," Bruce said rudely.

"Actually, this is my party, Mr. Wayne," Miranda said insulted.

"I'm not apologizing," Bruce replied.

"The proceeds will go where they're supposed to," Miranda assured him.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Bruce confessed.

"You have to invest if you want to restore balance to the world. Take our clean energy project," Miranda reminded him.

"That's what you thought I was doing? Damn," Bruce said embarrassed. "I actually made a neutron bomb. I was going to use it on a certain someone," Bruce said vaguely.

"You have a practiced apathy, Mr. Wayne," Miranda remarked.

"There's nothing practiced about it," Bruce assured her.

"A man that doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune trying to save it," Miranda observed.

"Half my fortune? Alfred...God damn!" Bruce muttered. "He had one job."

"And so wounded when it fails," Miranda continued.

"I'm wounded because I'm broke," Bruce said displeased.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Wayne," Miranda said leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Bruce strolled around the hall and found Kara dancing with a big shot. He cut in rudely. "What are you doing here?" Bruce asked her.

"I wanted to be part of high society for a change," she smiled with Bruce's pearls around her neck. "Also, I heard everything you said. You're fucking high if you think I am going to let you nuke me again," she whispered in his ear as they danced.

"We'll see," Bruce whispered back.

"You're not wearing a costume," she said and pointed to her cat ears and mask.

"I'm pretending to be a serial killer. They look like everyone else," Bruce told her.

"Is it really pretending," Kara smiled.

Bruce smiled. "Fuck you, Kara. Your costume looks like you bought it from Wal-Mart."

"Maybe I did. I don't give a fuck what these fucks think," Kara said peeved. "You don't get to judge me, because you were born in the master bedroom in Wayne Manor."

"Actually, I was born in the regency room in a hospital that my family owns," Bruce replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, I was born on another planet. Beat that!" she challenged a little too loudly.

Bruce frowned. That was a good one. "At least my planet still exists," he said.

"For now," Kara said dangerously. "I do more for the planet than all of these people in this room."

"I don't give a shit," Bruce said honestly. "I'm here to do one thing and that is to kick ass."

"Maybe, you're being unrealistic about what is in your pants besides your wallet," Kara chided.

"Let's go back to my place and find out," Bruce dared.

"Look, I only have eyes for Jimmy," she said seriously.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy?" Bruce wondered.

Kara stepped on his foot on purpose. "Fuck," he cursed as he limped during their dance.

"You think all this can last? There's a storm coming," Kara warned.

"Bring it on," Bruce said confidently.

"You and your friends better prepare yourselves," Kara continued.

"I don't give a fuck about any of these people," Bruce said. A few rich types gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, I said it. Fuck yourselves," Bruce said drunkenly.

"Have you been drinking?" Kara asked disappointed.

"I may have had a few drinks before driving here," Bruce admitted.

"You're going to get someone killed," Kara lectured.

"Fingers crossed," Bruce replied. "By the way, I am going to need those pearls back."

"No, fuck yourself," Kara objected.

"Give me the damn pearls," Bruce said grabbing them.

"I will end you right here," Kara threatened.

"Yeah, look what I got," Bruce said showing a kryptonite necklace. He placed it on her greatly weakening her.

"You asshole," she shrieked punching Bruce to the ground.

Bruce used his cane to trip her. The two got back up ready to fight. Bruce punched her to the face. A furious Kara grabbed a hold of Bruce and slammed him on a table crashing it. She desperately tried to get the necklace off of her just as Bruce took a hold of her and slammed her to the floor. Kara and Bruce got back to their feet and glared at each other. The other guests gave them odd looks.

"That was so hot," Kara admitted.

Bruce kissed her passionately and then collapsed in a drunken mess.

Kara sheepishly dragged Bruce out of the hall towards his sports car. "Wow, without my powers you really are a fat ass."

Bruce merely gave her the middle finger. Kara snapped off the kryptonite necklace and threw it in the gutter. With her powers restored, she tossed Bruce into the sports car and drove him away from the city. Miles outside the city, she gave Bruce the boot out in the middle of nowhere and drove off with his sports car.

"Alfred, I am going to need a ride," Bruce said as he realized what happened.

* * *

Bruce entered Mr. Fox's office while still using his cane. "What brings you out of cryo-sleep, Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked.

"Fuck you, too," Bruce replied.

Fox merely smiled. "What do you need from me this time?"

"I need some new toys. It's hunting season," Bruce smiled.

"Nice," Fox replied. "By the way, Miranda Tate wants to talk to you. She's smart and lovely."

"You too?" Bruce muttered.

"We all want the best for you, Bruce. Show her what you got." Fox said.

"I'll think it over," Bruce said uncertainly.

The two entered an elevator and went down to the basement level. Once they reached the secret floor, Bruce surveyed his tanks, armored suits, and various weapons. Fox approached Bruce with a rifle looking object.

"Fox, you know I don't kill...with guns," Bruce protested.

"I know, Mr. Wayne. This is an EMP device. It will knock out power to all electronic devices including vehicles. Just point and shoot," Fox said.

"Nice," Bruce remarked.

"I also developed a new armored helicopter. The auto-pilot hasn't been installed yet," Fox said showing Bruce the new vehicle.

"That's fine. I like to be in control at all times," Bruce said pleased.

"I call it the Bat," Fox smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stock Exchange, Gotham**

A helmeted man suspiciously waltzed into the Gotham stock exchange. Bane easily dispatched the incompetent guards and then met up with other members of his gang. With gunfire, he took control of the stock exchange floor. A few stock exchangers ignored the gunfire and continued working getting some sweet trades.

"Ahem," Bane said towering over him.

"Yeah, give me a sec," he said as he worked on his computer.

"Your time of reckoning is now," Bane informed him.

"And...now," the stock analyst said pressing enter. He then looked at Bane's masked face. "What the fuck?"

Bane smacked the stock analyst on his desk knocking him out. "Proceed with the download," he ordered his men.

* * *

Cops arrived soon afterward and learned of the situation. "Well, it looks like we got a hostage situation. Get out the doughnuts, because we're going to be here a while," Lt. Peter Foley said.

"They have access to the trading floor," a stock analyst told him.

"So?" Foley asked while eating a doughnut. "It's not my money."

"It's all of our money," the stock analyst said.

"Look, man, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think whatever they're doing in there can just be reversed the next day. There are contingency plans in place for this kind of thing," Foley said bored.

Motorcycle drivers with hostages suddenly erupted from the stock exchange and went through the police blockade. "Oh shit!" Foley realized.

The motorcycle drivers continued down the highway with their hostages. Police were in pursuit but so was Batman. On his bicycle, he went after the individual drivers and used his EMP gun to shut down their bikes. The bikes skid went out of control and severely injured both the hostage and the hostage-taker.

"Nice," Batman said as he went for his next target.

A rookie police officer then shot through the EMP gun. "God damn it," Batman hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry," the rookie said fearfully.

"I'm coming back for you," Batman promised and then took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foley was in a cop car with Blake. "Call everyone in," Foley ordered through the radio. "I am going to do what Gordon couldn't," Foley said excitedly.

"What's that?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to take down the Batman."

Cop cars ignored Bane and went after Batman. Using his guns on the batcycle, Batman took down another hostage-taker lighting them both on fire. So far so good.

The last hostage-taker was taken out by Batman personally. As he basked in his victory, helicopter lights were on him. An armada of cops descended upon him with no way out. As Batman wondered what to do, Kara slammed into the pavement wearing her Supergirl uniform.

"You look like you could use some help," she smirked.

"You could have found Bane for me," Batman grumbled.

"Too easy. What's your plan?" Kara asked.

"The Bat is in downtown Gotham a few miles away," Batman said.

"You have auto-pilot to bring it here?" Kara asked.

"No auto-pilot," Batman replied.

"Well, aren't you in a pickle. Oh my God, did they break your little toy?" Kara asked referring to the broken EMP gun.

"If you're not going to help, get out of the way," Batman said gruffly.

"Alright, it has been a while since I've attacked humans. Too much power and their puny bodies shatter so easily," Kara mused.

"Whatever," Batman said annoyed.

Kara eyed the armada of police cars. "I would cover your ears," she said.

Batman rolled his eyes. Kara waited for just the right moment and then screamed loudly in their direction. The high-pitched sound shattered police car windows and stunned the drivers. The police armada began crashing into each other. Nearby skyscrapers had their windows blasted out.

Kara clapped her hands pleased with herself. "How about that?" she said turning around. Batman was already gone.

"Son of a bitch," she smirked.

* * *

Batman made his way to his Bat and flew away without police being able to follow him. Meanwhile, Kara walked through the wreckage of the police armada. Occasionally, a foolish police officer would try to strike her and get pwned. She came upon Blake who was looking around in bewilderment.

"You look cuter in uniform," Kara smiled at him.

"Have we met?" he asked confused.

"Maybe," Kara said flirtatiously.

"You just ruined the entire police fleet and injured dozens of officers," Blake said outraged.

"Please, it could have been a lot worse," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're under arrest," Blake said getting out his handcuffs.

"Oh, role play it is. Let's do this," Kara allowed him to handcuff her.

"Blake, do you know who the fuck this is?" Foley asked him after he cleared his ears.

"Why? She looks like a circus clown," Blake remarked.

"You know what? I'm done with this," Kara said snapping the handcuffs off.

"So, the two of you together, huh?" Foley asked Kara.

"It's not really like that. He's a lot older than me," Kara said.

"Oh yeah, how old?" Foley asked curiously.

"I don't know, mid-forties maybe," Kara said.

"And what is his hair color, eye color," Foley continued.

"It's actually a...," Kara said and then realized what was happening. "You're fucking with me, aren't you," Kara said annoyed.

"Oh no, I was just curious," Foley said defensively.

"Yeah, screw this," Kara said and flew away.

* * *

The Bat entered the Batcave, hit the walls a few times, and then settled down. Batman emerged from the Bat and took off his mask. "I see from the television coverage that you got your wanton taste for destruction back," Alfred said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Bruce grinned.

"Having fun with your toys?" Alfred asked.

"Some punk-ass rookie destroyed my EMP gun," Bruce frowned.

"Ever consider giving these toys to the police, so they can solve these crimes on their own?" Alfred asked.

"What do I keep saying? I didn't start this to solve crimes. I did it...," Bruce repeated.

"Yeah, I got that," Alfred interrupted.

Kara entered the cave and got drenched from the waterfall. "Well, that was fun. You going to thank me for saving your ass?"

"I had it under control," Bruce said.

Kara rolled her eyes. The three of them looked at video footage of Bane beating up some guards. "Look at his speed, his ferocity, his training. I see the power of belief. Look what will happen when you're up against him?" Alfred asked.

"Wow, Alfred, how about you stop sucking his dick. I can beat him just like all the others," Bruce said.

"With all due respect, you've only defeated a scarecrow and a clown. I wouldn't call that an impressive resume," Alfred shot back.

"I kicked her ass," Bruce reminded him.

"Yeah, about that. You only won because of my one weaknesses. You basically defeated a teenage girl," Kara said annoyed.

"A win is a win," Bruce said going upstairs.

"When he faces Bane, he's going to get his ass kicked," Alfred said concerned.

"Yep," Kara agreed.

* * *

Bruce strolled into a Wayne Enterprise board meeting. John Daggett, Miranda Tate, and Lucius Fox were present. "I would like to point out that we have a non-board member here which is highly irregular even if his family's name is on the door," Daggett said condescendingly.

"He does have a point," Fox said to Bruce.

"John Daggett, your last name reminds me of an insult I can't say aloud here," Bruce said insultingly.

"Very cute. Mr. Wayne has gambled this company's future and cost us all a lot of money," John Dagget complained.

"Let's put it up for a vote shall we?" Bruce asked.

"All in favor," Fox asked.

A number of hands were raised. "Alright, that's cool," Bruce said sitting down. "You're all fired. The trades at the stock market were reversed this morning, and I still own majority shares. So, you're fired. Get the fuck out of my building," Bruce smiled victoriously.

John Dagget begrudgingly started to leave. "Not you, Daggett. I want to play with you," Bruce smirked.

* * *

Batman and Kara met underground in the tunnel system under Gotham. "I've located him but there are plenty of guards to have fun with," Kara revealed.

"Excellent," Batman smiled and went to work.

Kara helped Batman locate the guards with her X-Ray vision and then Batman would take them out. Eventually, they came to a large cavern. Bane was waiting for Batman on a metal bridge. "Bane," Batman identified.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. Wayne," Bane replied.

"So, you discovered my secret identity and you're not a hot chick. You just signed your own death warrant," Batman threatened.

Batman charged Bane with punches. Bane seemed unaffected by the blows. "Peace has cost you your strength. Victory has defeated you," Bane insulted.

Bane then got the better of the fight sending Batman off the bridge to the ground level. Bane climbed down a chain to get to Batman and continued the fight. The fight remained relatively equal for a short time until Batman ran out of steam and began thrashing aimlessly. Bane beat on Batman sending him to the floor. Batman tossed some exploding poppers near Bane.

"Really?" Bane asked unimpressed.

Bane grabbed Batman by the throat. "You betrayed us," he said angrily.

"Hey man, you got excommunicated by the League of Shadows just like me. We could join forces," Batman offered.

"What the fuck?" Bane wondered.

"Yeah, man. We got a lot in common," Batman gasped.

"No, you will not deny me this victory. By the end of this, I am going to make you cry like a bitch," Bane said.

Kara winced as Batman got the beating of his life. "For the love of God, help me!" Batman cried out.

Bane punched through Batman's helmeted mask giving him a concussion. He then raised Batman over his head and broke his back with his knee. "Like a bitch," Bane said amused.

Kara flew down to Bane's level. "Alright, fun times over," she said.

"My fight is not with you, young one," Bane said to her.

"I'm just going to take him, get him all healed up, and we can meet again in a few months," Kara said.

"I'm afraid, I can't allow that," Bane said boldly.

"Okay, well, you're just a human, and I don't want to have to hurt you," Kara said condescendingly.

Bane came up to Kara and punched her hard to the chest sending her across the room. "Bitch, please," he mocked.

Kara got back to her feet and glared at Bane. "Oh, it's on," she said reaching him with super speed. Bane quickly placed the Kryptonite rock from Batman's utility belt into her mouth. Bane then covered her mouth to make sure she swallowed.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized as she felt really sick.

Bane punched the weakened Kara to the face and then gave her a Falcon Punch to the gut. "This is totally unfair," Kara muttered as she got the beating of her life. Bane punched her with combinations and kicked her to the floor.

"You thought of yourself as a god and now look at you," Bane insulted.

"Just you wait, mister. When I shit this out, your ass is grass," Kara promised.

"By then Gotham will be destroyed," Bane said.

"Yeah, not going to lie, don't really give a shit about this city," Kara admitted.

"You are just as corrupt as this city," Bane accused.

"Look, is it because of all the minorities that have settled recently because that's racist," Kara countered.

"Gotham has been decadent for decades. This will not be the first time the League of Shadows has destroyed Gotham," Bane said.

"Look, man. I'm not from here. I'm from Kansas where we're all Bible thumpers," Kara said as she crawled on the floor.

"You are merely a brat, but you have become a false idol to many. That is why you must be humbled and punished," Bane said to her.

"Look, what do you want? I'll sleep with you," Kara offered.

"Ah, I wondered what would break first, your body or your dignity," Bane said as he had them both dragged away.

* * *

Bane hauled Bruce and Kara out to a prison pit in the middle of nowhere. A severely injured Bruce was placed on a bed in a cell. Kara was still sick from the Kryptonite and was placed in a cell nearby. The Kryptonite necklace that had been discarded in the street was placed around her neck and then wrapped around one of the cage bars preventing her escape.

"Why don't you get it over with and kill me?" Bruce asked suffering from alcohol and drug withdrawals.

"Your punishment must be more severe," Bane said.

"Torture?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Yes," Bane agreed.

"But not of your body, of your soul," Bane clarified.

"My soul?" Bruce wondered. He figured if he did have a soul, he was clearly going to hell for all his whoring and killing.

"I will torture Gotham with false hope. I will let you see it," Bane said referring to the television.

"Neat," Bruce replied.

"When you have truly understood the depth of your failure, then you have my permission to die," Bane concluded.

"Look, I came back to Gotham because I knew it couldn't be saved. It is the most wretched city on Earth. You don't have to convince me of that. I came to Gotham for one reason, and one reason only: to kick ass," Bruce said.

"When I destroy Gotham, there will be no one alive for you to kick ass," Bane promised.

"You monster!" Bruce shouted after him.

When Bane had left, Bruce turned to Kara. "You weren't much help," he said.

"I have the worst stomach ache," she said sickly. "Why the fuck do you have Kryptonite in your utility belt?" she demanded.

"Because...someone has to provide a deterrent against you. If you wanted to, you could burn the whole place down," Bruce said darkly.

"Look, I was raised in Kansas. I have lived among humans my entire life yet you treat me like an alien invader. I am not the monster you think I am," Kara said passionately.

"The truth is...I don't like it when you upstage me. I know you could kill me with a finger. You could humiliate me in front of the whole world. But when I pull out the Kryptonite and keep you at bay, everyone thinks I'm cool," Bruce revealed.

"You're literally giving me cancer just so you can save face," Kara complained.

"I'm Batman. I can't be defeated. I am a symbol," Bruce said.

"That's such bullshit. You invented this bat persona on your own, and everyone thought you were a freak until a bigger freak came around. You're not special," Kara said.

"The Internet says otherwise," Bruce replied.

* * *

Lt. Foley and officer Blake came to see Gordon in the hospital. "Bane has kidnapped some Wayne board members," Foley said.

"Why are you asking me? I'm as high as a kite right now," Gordon said referring to his pain killers.

"Good point. You just get some rest," Lt. Foley said. Foley then turned to Blake. "I'm going to relax enforcement for all gun violations. We're going to fight fire with fire."

"Wait...what?" Blake asked as he followed Foley.

* * *

In the prison pit, Bruce watched a prisoner place a rope around his waist and then climb towards the top. He nearly made it but failed to get over the last ledge jump. He fell back towards the bottom of the pit, his body abruptly stopped when the rope caught him, and he became split in two.

"Holy shit!" Bruce said sickened and entertained at the same time.

"The rope won't save you. It's not a bungee cord," an old man told Bruce.

"Obviously," Bruce said.

"Can anyone help me with this?" Kara asked as she tugged on the Kryptonite necklace.

"Show us your tits," the prisoners demanded.

"Really?" Kara objected.

"Do it, millions of lives are at stake," Bruce pressed.

"Like you give a shit," she mocked. The prisoners continued to chant. "Fine," she said and then lowered her top exposing her shoulders and breasts. The prisoners cheered.

"Men," Kara shook her head.

* * *

Bane took the Wayne Enterprise board members down to a basement where the neutrino bomb was located. Bane turned to Fox. "Turn it on."

"Err...no," Fox refused.

A board member was sent to his knees with a pistol to his head. "I need only one other board member. There are eight others upstairs," Bane threatened.

"Do it. I don't give a fuck about them," Fox said honestly.

"Alright, stop," Miranda said. "Lucius, you'll kill this man and yourself and you will barely slow them down."

"No, go fuck yourself," Fox said.

Bane nodded and a goon hit Fox unconscious and then dragged his black ass to the machine. His hand was placed on the fingerprint mechanism activating the bomb's security system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prison Pit**

Bruce watched cable news as the president spoke of the terrorists that were holding the city of Gotham hostage with his bomb. "We do not negotiate with terrorists. Unfortunately, Gotham is fucked," the president said gravely.

"My hero," Bruce muttered.

A foreign man entered the cell. "I will fix your back," he said in broken English.

"No, I'm good," Bruce replied.

"I fix your back," the cellmate repeated.

"No, really, I'm good," Bruce insisted.

"Many years ago, I healed the man with the mask. He was attacked by other prisoners, but I saved his life. The mask keeps the pain at bay," the doctor said.

"So, you fixed him up by making him wear a mask forever or be in perpetual pain? Yeah, fuck that. I'm good," Bruce said critically.

"It is not a request," the doctor said and then placed ropes around Bruce's body.

"Come on, man," Bruce whined and then started screaming out in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, prisoners went to work taking apart Kara's cell bars. Once she was free, she stood up and threw the Kryptonite necklace away. "I still have Kryptonite in my system. It will take a while for me to get rid of it," she said.

An exhausted Bruce hung from the cell bars after hours of torture to get his back straightened out. "You don't say. How are you going to get rid of it?" he asked.

"I have to shit it out," she said simply.

"Wait, beautiful women don't poop," Bruce said ignorantly.

"Aww, that's so adorable," Kara said condescendingly. "You called me beautiful."

"You do?" Bruce asked horrified.

"Of course we do, but my biology is different from yours. It could take weeks and when it does happen they're huge," she said.

Kara walked up to Bruce and used her X-Ray vision on his back. "I know exactly what to do," she said cracking her knuckles.

"I actually trust the prison doctor over you," Bruce said concerned.

Kara ignored him and punched him hard to the back eliciting screams of agony. "Don't be such a baby," Kara said as she punched his vertebra back in.

"Holy Shit! You bitch!" Bruce shouted.

"You'll thank me later," Kara assured him. She hung him up until he could stand again all the while he cursed at her.

* * *

Bruce eventually got to the point where he could stand and walk around. Kara was deathly pale and at times too weak to do anything. Bruce watched as another prisoner put on the rope and climbed up the wall. He fell, broke his back as the rope caught him, and then slammed his head against the wall.

Bruce winced at the fatality. Undeterred, Bruce took the rope and began climbing. Once he reached a large gap near the top, he jumped as far as he could. He failed to reach the other side of the gap and fell to the bottom of the pit. "Fuck!" he shouted as the rope caught him and then slammed him up against the wall.

"Back to square one, I see," Kara mocked as he came down.

"It can't be done," a fellow prisoner told Bruce.

"You told me a child did it," Bruce recalled.

"Not any ordinary child," the prisoner said. "One forged from suffering, hardened by pain, not a man of privilege," the prisoner said.

"Oh, that's bullshit. I will make it to the top," Bruce vowed.

* * *

Special Forces arrived in Gotham in civilian clothes and met with the police resistance. "You have IDs?" Lt. Foley asked.

"Of course not. What are you stupid?" the leader said condescendingly.

"Commissioner Gordon," Gordon said reaching out to the leader.

"Captain Jimmy Olsen, Special Forces," Jimmy smirked. "How many you got?"

"We have three thousand police officers in the cities, all in their homes awaiting orders," Gordon said.

"What about the bomb? We can't trace any radiation hot spots," Jimmy asked.

"It's in one of three trucks that move around the city constantly. They have lead-lined roofs," Gordon said.

"Who's the trigger man?" Jimmy asked.

"We think its a bluff. Bane would never give it to an ordinary citizen," Gordon said.

"We can't take that risk. Who built the bomb? It wasn't the US military," Jimmy asked.

"We believe it was developed by Wayne Enterprise. We should have you meet the surviving board members," Gordon said.

Jimmy Olsen and his men walked with Gordon and Blake to meet with Miranda Tate and Lucius Fox. "We built the bomb. It's a fusion reactor, first of its kind. It will go off in twenty-three days regardless of what we do or what the outside world does," Fox explained.

"Are there any other surviving Wayne board members?" Jimmy asked.

"No, they were executed in show trials," Miranda said.

"Good, search them," Jimmy ordered his men.

"What?" Miranda asked outraged.

The two were searched and then the detonator was found in Miranda's jacket. A radio receiver was also discovered. "How about that fine police work," Jimmy mocked Gordon and Blake.

"It won't matter what you do. It will still go off," Miranda said confidently.

"What the fuck, Miranda?" Fox said stunned.

"We still don't know if there is another trigger man," Blake said.

"Yeah, I'm willing to risk it. You willing to risk it?" Jimmy asked Gordon.

"Yeah, sure," Gordon said.

Bane's men began shooting at Jimmy and his men to protect Miranda. "She must have signaled a distress call," Jimmy said as he began firing back at Bane's men.

Blake forcefully moved Miranda towards the exit. Jimmy and his men threw out smoke grenades and made their way out of the building. "I need to call this up," Jimmy said leaving the group.

* * *

National Guard at the bridge started letting people evacuate out of the city. "What the hell?" Bane wondered as people made their way to the checkpoint. Bane's men began firing on those fleeing the city. Tumblers patrolled the streets firing on any moving vehicle. With his leverage gone, Bane retreated towards the town hall.

Meanwhile, Bruce did push-ups and sit-ups to prepare his body for the leap. "Bruce, I feel a little stronger now. We have to work together," Kara said weakly.

"How's that?" Bruce asked.

"Carry me up there, and I can fly us across the gap," she said.

"You want me to carry your ass up all that way on the chance you can get us across?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Kara said flatly.

"I am going to get to Gotham and get all the glory," Bruce said arrogantly.

"Look at the TV, military and police are searching for Bane. They must have already found the trigger man," Kara pointed out.

"So?" Bruce asked.

"The battle will be over before you can even get there. How do you think you're going to get back to Gotham?" Kara asked.

"You're right," Bruce conceded. "Alright, let's do it."

The prisoner crowd scratched their heads as Bruce struggled to get to the top with Kara on his back. "You weigh a ton," Bruce complained as they moved.

Finally, Bruce reached the gap. "You have to get rid of the rope now. It's our fear that's keeping us back," Kara said to him.

"Are you high? No, I am not getting rid of the rope," Bruce objected.

"It's like a spiritual thing. Like, your spirit animal is the bat and bats can fly," Kara said deliriously.

"Just get us over the gap," Bruce told her.

Bruce readied himself for the impossible jump. As Bruce leaped, Kara used a small push of her flying ability to get them across. "Wow, I did it even with you on my back," Bruce said impressed with himself.

"You asshole. I helped," Kara said.

"Let's go," Bruce said and the two of them got to the top. "I'm free! Fuck you all," Bruce said to the prisoner crowd down below and gave them middle fingers for emphasis.

Bruce then realized he was in the middle of a Chinese desert. "Now, what the fuck am I going to do?" he wondered.

"Give me a moment," Kara said as she took a squat.

"Really?" Bruce asked horrified.

Once she was done, Kara felt a lot better. "Let's go home," she smiled. She took hold of Bruce and shot towards Gotham.

* * *

Bruce reached his Batcave and put on the suit. "I can kill him easily," Kara said confidently referring to Bane.

"This is my city, my show," Batman said.

"There are millions of lives at stake," Kara reminded him.

"You find the bomb. I'll take care of Bane," Batman said.

Batman made his way to the Gotham bridge and found Gordon and several police officers on the ice. He quickly dispatched Bane's men with poison darts and walked up to Gordon with a flare. "Use it," Batman said.

Gordon unleashed the flare on a trail of gasoline that climbed up the bridge to form a bat image. "The city is going to blow up tomorrow and you spent these remaining hours painting the bridge?" Gordon asked skeptically.

"You're no fun," Batman chided.

* * *

Kara dropped down near a blocked tunnel entrance. Using her heat vision, she blasted the tunnel open allowing people to flow out of the city. US fighters approached Gotham and fired on the tumblers with their missiles destroying them. Helicopters descended upon city hall and fired on Bane's men forcing them inside.

Kara appeared next to Jimmy who had Miranda handcuffed. "I got your beeper," she said giving Jimmy a kiss. He had a device that emitted a sound only she could hear.

"I was wondering where you had gone," Jimmy smiled.

"I need to X-Ray the city to find that bomb," Kara told him.

"I'll be waiting right here," Jimmy said to her.

* * *

Bane hunkered down as the helicopters fired endlessly into city hall blasting the walls away. "This is not how it was supposed to end," Bane muttered.

Fighter jets swung down and fired missiles into city hall blasting it to pieces with Bane inside. Kara scanned the city and found the bomb in one of the trucks. She landed in front of one of the tucks and allowed it to slam into her. With the truck disabled, Kara went for the back. As she suspected, the bomb was inside the truck. She turned to the driver.

"Pretty stupid to have the bomb in the one location I can't see through," she lectured.

Batman arrived in his Batcopter just in time. He quickly got out of the Batcopter and attached a cable to the bomb. "I can easily send it into space," Kara said to him.

"You have to give this to me," Batman said to her.

"You'll die," Kara frowned.

"I built this bomb to use against you because I wanted to show off. I don't have your strength or power. The only thing I have that is better than you is my brain," Batman said.

"Please," Kara scoffed.

"What I'm trying to say, Kara, is that I'm sorry," Batman said sincerely.

"You mean it?" Kara asked becoming teary-eyed.

"Yeah," Batman confirmed.

"Okay, you go get yourself killed then," Kara said wiping away a tear. "I'll still have Jimmy. Maybe, he can be your replacement," Kara said.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy?" Batman wondered.

"You mother_," Kara spat angrily but Batman was already away with the bomb.

Piloting his Batcopter, Batman carelessly dragged the bomb across the pavement, up against a few buildings, and away from the city towards the coast. The bomb was counting down to its last few minutes. Kara merely watched as the Batcopter headed out to sea.

Batman closed his eyes as the bomb counted down to zero and then finally...nothing happened. Batman opened his eyes in confusion. "Am I dead?" he wondered.

He looked down and still saw the bomb hanging below him. "That's weird," he said confused.

* * *

 **Florence, Italy**

Bruce, Alfred, Kara, and Jimmy all sat for lunch and discussed what had happened in Gotham. "So, basically the bomb was a dud this whole time. I must be losing my touch. I can't even put a nuke together properly anymore," Bruce chuckled.

"And he was planning to use it on me this whole time," Kara laughed.

"Well, I was the one to find the trigger man which gave us the psychological edge," Jimmy pointed out.

"You are the man," Bruce agreed.

"Isn't it odd that one of your board members ended up being a terrorist and the daughter of one of your greatest foes," Alfred remarked.

"Not really. It happens more often than you think," Bruce said knowingly.

"You knew the whole time. I can see right through you," Kara accused.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Bruce smiled.


End file.
